


Hotel Wreck

by gxubicle



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Sex, Smexy smex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wrote this out of boredom, bad writing no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxubicle/pseuds/gxubicle
Summary: Nibutani Shinka and Dekomori Sanae have been rivals since the day Dekomori was introduced to the unethical club with the rest of the gang, pronounced as Rikka’s trustworthy sidekick and eager to protect her master with the imaginative powers that supposedly resides in her body. They hold a hatred bond that doesn’t seem to subside, but when they are left together on the same bed the day they went searching for Rikka and Yuuta in that small hotel room, could something else that isn’t neglection overcome the pair? Could they be deemed more than enemies and fall into the category as ‘bed partners’ over a one night stand?





	Hotel Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this isn’t directly from the movie I just grabbed the scene from when they entered the hotel and entered my own dialogue. :3 I apologize if there’s any spelling/grammar mistakes,, I suck at reading over my works.

It was late night, and a hotel that was noticeable with its bright lights that rests in the middle of a town was just a few blocks away from the two school girls, who were tired and exhausted from the travel to find their runaway friends. It’s infuriating; searching for lovers who are too deep in a plan to run away from their problems and act improperly based on a couple of irrelevant thoughts, so why chase them around Japan just to bring them back home for Rikka’s sister to drag her to someplace she doesn’t want to be? Dekomori despised this plan, especially if it meant that it’ll be a long ride with her rival, but if it meant returning her master and getting back those erotic pictures from Satan herself, then so be it.

They clocked into the hotel, where a woman greeted them and handed them keys to their room for them to stay for the night, until something dreadful occurred. They walked in, and boom, one bed was in the middle of the carpet, overly large but not big enough to hold personal space for two people.

Nibutani gawked at the bed, astonished but petrified at the situation. She thought they specifically ordered two beds, not one king sized mattress that had gorgeous blankets to share and pillows to lay on. Dekomori gulped, ready to punch the other if she dare make any jokes to embarrass her more. She walked up to it, then placed a hand on the soft cushions.

“This isn’t gonna work.” Nibutani said simply, turning away and crossing her arms to rub her hands fiercely over and over again up against her forearm, shuddering at the thought of inducing body contact with the ponytailed freak; nickname she made up along the way. She didn’t even like her, so how could this be in any way a good idea?

Dekomori crosses her arms too, glaring at Nibutani and turning her body to face her. “You’re sleeping on the floor.” She implied, stomping her foot against the soft floor to indicate that that was final.

Nibutani scoffed, strolling towards Dekomori and forcefully pulling one of her long hairs strapped up with a hair band, making sure to yank hard enough to cause it to ache even afterwards. The blonde yelped, instincts kicking in when she quickly grabbed ahold of Nibutani’s wrist and giving it a few smacking to make the grip loose, which was painful in the process and yet didn’t cause anything to change. She pushed her body towards Nibutani accidentally, causing the two to slam up against each other and ram into the edge of the bed, which was partially successful since Nibutani let go of her hair to aid her waist.

They shared a look before shoving each other to part their bodies, giving them private space. Dekomori fought the urge to blush, (since she was just then so close to Nibutani) heat starting to creep up her neck and coloring her pale, light skin. She looked away in an instant, covering her face with her palm. 

“I guess it’s best, since  _ you  _ can’t learn any common courtesy, that we fit on this bed for tonight.” Dekomori said then walked into the bathroom before Nibutani can argue on the courtesy part.

* * *

An hour later, the two were all cleaned up from a nice warm shower, in their pajamas and ready for a good night's rest. But Nibutani was agitated at one single thing at the moment: Dekomori was already on the bed, but taking it all up, obviously on purpose, the blanket wrapped entirely around her and her body sideways. Nibutani sighed, simply walking to the side of the mattress and flipping Dekomori’s whole body over, causing the girl to gasp and fall off of the bed, making a thud sound.

“H-Hey!” She stuttered, gripping the side of the blanket to support her weight as she stood.

Nibutani gave her a look. “What was that?” She threatened, all the while placing herself on her side and putting the blanket over her, leaving Dekomori enough for when she comes back into her spot after her exasperating pouting.

Dekomori opened her mouth to reply, but closed it shut when Nibutani gave her a colder expression. 

“Nothing.” She said, defeated. She felt rather small even.

Nibutani smirked, ignoring Dekomori when she blew raspberries at her direction. She clasped into the soft cloth surrounding her, snuggling into the fabric to keep her body warm from the cool air the room bestow.

Dekomori huffed at the others ignorance, finally laying down after her anger towards Nibutani calmed down. But she couldn’t help but shudder when her body accidentally bumped into Nibutani’s own, causing her to also go completely still after she adjusted the blanket over her legs and waist.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, the time being around 3:00 AM, according to the moonlight from outside the windows, and Nibutani just couldn’t seem to fall back asleep when she heard some soft noises from the other side of the bed. She assumed it was Dekomori, since the squeaks were too characteristic to begin with, and she wondered what the Hell the blonde was doing up at this hour. First, she thought it was a nightmare inducing the situation, maybe it startled Dekomori or something and she was trying to wake up from the insidious dream. Second-

Suddenly, she heard a moan passing through Dekomori’s lips, making her widen her eyes to process the sound. She was moaning? Yeah, most likely a dream.

She battled through her decision to either try to wake Dekomori up or leave her be. She hated the brat, but in an occurrence like this she, herself, would be horrified to go through a nightmare.

In her mind her sighed, knowing full well she should help Dekomori even if she hated her. 

_ She better appreciate this.  _ She mused before turning her body around to face the blonde.

...What she saw wasn’t what she expected.

There was the brat, yes, but she was  **half naked.** The blanket was off of her, revealing everything to anyone’s eyes. Her shirt was unbuttoned, the labels hanging off to the side which caused her small and delicate breast to be visible and also off her shoulders and around her arms as a cape. Her lower area however, was where the real magic happened. Her pajama pants were only embracing one leg down to her knees, the other pant leg hung limp beneath her body. And then her legs...those legs who kicked Nibutani almost all the time when she got angry...were wide open, giving the brunette a show as her fingers moved in circular motions around her, ah, lower regions.

But those fingers stopped abruptly when Dekomori noticed Nibutani looking straight at her, eyeing her as if she was a freak show with her mouth wide open in..astonishment? She couldn’t tell what Nibutani was thinking. She quickly closed her legs together, her knees smacking against each other as she scooted further away to the edge of the bed. She then reached for the blanket to cover up her  _ almost  _ bare body.

“What the-“ Nibutani started, but was interrupted by the blonde who struggled for words.

“Don’t say anything! I-I’m sorry!” Dekomori said, wagging her finger in front of her as if to silence Nibutani. She’s blushing  _ so bad.  _ She resembled a damn tomato for crying out loud.

Nibutani frowned. “You couldn’t have used the bathroom?”

“I-I-!” Dekomori looked away, refusing to maintain eye contact. “You just smelt so  _ good.”  _

“Wha-“

“It’s nothing!” She paused. “Just forget this happened!” She snapped after a few seconds of silence, fixing to apply her clothing correctly than how it was before, straightening to walk away when all of a sudden Nibutani grabbed her wrist, halting her to a stop.  

She bit her lip, before closing her eyes and breathed heavily, as if contemplating her whole relationship with Dekomori, which she was…

“Let me help you..?”

“What?”

“You said earlier that you liked how I smelt. Let me help.” She said, tugging Dekomori back on the mattress causing her shirt to fly open once more and press her nude breast against Nibutani’s torso. She was blushing so hard…

Nibutani nudged her knee between Dekomori’s open area, rubbing her cloth against the wet spot that’s deemed for some licking later.

Dekomori tried to shove her away, but since Nibutani was much older and stronger, she failed, going weak against the brunette as she collapsed her forehead on Nibutani’s shoulder. It was so hard to process this whole catastrophe: first they were fighting about the bed then next Nibutani assisted in helping Dekomori’s oblivious hormones! Overall, this is all Dekomori’s doing, especially since she was the one who bluntly decided to leave herself out in the open for the brunette to acknowledge her heated presence anytime.

Nibutani raised her mouth to Dekomori’s ear, blowing a whiff of air on her earlobe seductively, satisfied with the way the blonde reacted to that action. 

“You woke me up, so you’re gonna return the favor.” She simply said, making Dekomori shiver that went all the way to her nerves below her hips.

Oh, how weak she became when Nibutani speaks.

Might as well go with the flow, since she was sure it was okay for her be  _ here.  _

She spread her legs more, experiencing sparks of pleasure as she moved her hips on the brunettes thigh. She then attempted to kick off her pants, causing Nibutani to think ‘ _ where are her panties..?’  _ as she threw off all of her clothes all the while humping her partner.

“Eager?” Nibutani asked with a smile, rubbing at Dekomori’s hips in sync of the thrusts.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Nibutani’s neck, clinging as if her life was depending on it. “I’ve waited so long for this…” she said.

Nibutani raised a brow, overthinking a bit. All this time this geek was thinking of her  _ this  _ way? All this time she’s held it in and relieved herself in her own bed, thinking about the brunette and then the next day she would deliberately mess with her at school like kindergarteners!

Nibutani gulped, retorting her words a bit. She also had another problem: she’s never done it with another girl before. She’s thought about it, sure, but she wasn’t sure how to relieve both of them at the same time. Maybe Dekomori knew what she was doing?

She recalled how the other masturbated on the bed, her fingers dancing around her V spot in circular motions, repeatedly and occasionally slipping a single finger inside, where the moans escalated from. Wow, she sure made a lot of observations for only having 5 seconds of watching Dekomori…

She then got an idea, all the while Dekomori still continued to strip herself and jumping. She gained the courage to try out the plan she thought out…

Nibutani reached behind Dekomori’s back, lowering her hand to the round bum that sticked out even more when she made that destination between her thighs, which was wet with slick from Dekomori’s previous interactions with the area. She started rubbing up and down on it, causing the other to shake and stiffen her noises that threatened to come out. She slipped her finger inside with the help of the self-lube within the pussy, earning a raspy breath from Dekomori. 

_ Looks like I’m doing something right.  _ She thought.

She didn’t even notice when Dekomori began to peel off her shirt, revealing her bra that wasn’t too thick to the point where her breast were lined and 80% exposed. She ripped that off too.

Nibutani felt the cold air hit her nipples harshly, until Dekomori covered them with her palms and rubbing them, similar to what Nibutani was doing to her privates.

Speaking of private’s, she already entered an additional finger, scissoring and pressing them against the walls of the  _ cave  _ that sent an exquisite amount of pleasure to go through Dekomori’s body. She arched her back, unable to steady her fists on Nibutani’s chest, shuddering at each thrust from those fingers.

Nibutani suddenly pulled them out, a small string of slick rolling off of her fingers with a slight ‘pop!’ noise that came along with it. She set Dekomori down, where they faced each other and a few inches apart. She then leaned forward once more and pressed their lips together, startling Dekomori for a second as her eyes widened like planets from the affectionate action, even as their chests were rubbing against each other...

Half of a minute passed of their kissing before Nibutani pulled away and took a second to gain her composure, her mouth opened to breath steadily. She placed Dekomori on her knees before her, pushing her down until she was laying down, with Nibutani in between her legs, as she spread them even more to get comfortable.

Nibutani vastly removed her pants, including her underwear which made them both completely naked on the middle of the bed. She backed up and lowered her head to where it was leveled with Dekomori’s  _ sweet  _ spot, waiting for her to attempt at stopping her. When she didn’t, she gave it an experimental lick, which made Dekomori quiver in response. It felt fairly good, pushing her to a limit she’s never experineced with another human being before…

“Nibutani, I’m about to…” she said, the feeling returning right when her partner gave her another brush of her tongue along the shape of her V. 

She pushed against Dekomori’s stomach, her hand running alongside her bellybutton. “A little longer.” She stated, realizing that if she continued to keep up her act the other would release.

Nibutani smothered her mouth on Dekomori’s pussy, earning a moan. While she sucked on those certain parts she placed her own palm on her lower region, rubbing herself as she continued to do her thing on Dekomori.

This passed on for some time, with Dekomori making noises and playing with her breast as Nibutani laid with her ass sticking out and in the open, soft sounds bouncing off of the walls from the pair.

“I’m gonna-gonna-reach my limit!” Dekomori said, started twiddling with Nibutani’s hair and pushing her head down a bit. She arched her back, quivering when she gained relief as she came, her toes curling.

After that, she rested her body and went limp, the only thing moving was her chest, rising up and down. She let go of Nibutani’s hair, and started to freak out once she found out she was forcing the other down the whole time.

“I-Sorry! I didn’t mean to…” she stopped when Nibutani raised her head, her mouth covered in wetness, possibly slick, which she licked clean on her lips.

Finishing up her mouth, she smirked, slyly that made the blonde want to bump her head out of instincts based on their previous interactions. “It’s okay. Besides, I’m not done yet.”

Dekomori gave her a questionable expression, thinking whatever would they be doing next.

All of a sudden, Nibutani started crawling over Dekomori and over her face, making her blush. “Do how I did you.”

“Huh..?” Dekomori asked. 

Nibutani almost rolled her eyes. She put her hand in the headboard of the bed set for support, leaning a bit for when she wants to silence her cries. “Do the same thing I did to you.”

Dekomori did a silent ‘oh,’ looking up at the wet place as if it was cheese. So... Just lick it?

She did a slight test, causing Nibutani to hum, so she did some more. It escalated to the same thing Nibutani was performing on her, to where she was moaning every second.

“Ah, fuck,” Nibutani cursed under she breath while she begun to move her hips, tossing her head back as she came on the blonde after a few more thrusts.

She removed herself off of Dekomori, collapsing beside her and sighed. She took a quick breather, then checking to see if Dekomori was okay and ready to pass out just like she was feeling, only to find her already sleeping with soft snores coming out of her cute mouth. Nibutani smiled warmly at the sight, covering them both with the blanket that was forgotten earlier and cuddled with her partner, tossing away the clothes that remained on the bed and falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my writing is bad, sorry. :’)
> 
> Here’s a challenge, for every time their names are said take a shot of vodka.  
> Alcohol poisoning has joined the server


End file.
